


the guy you told me about; konoaka

by konogii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fukurodani - Freeform, HQ Rarepair Week, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Rarepair, akaashi keiji - Freeform, konoha akinori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konogii/pseuds/konogii
Summary: konoha was helping akaashi get konoha
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	the guy you told me about; konoaka

It wasn't exactly a bright and sunny day in Tokyo. It wasn't exactly horrible and cold either. Somewhere in between ought to describe the weather.

Akaashi Keiji caught the golden-brown eyes of the third year wing spiker, who was walking to school with Bokuto Kotarou. He felt a pang of jealousy. Seeing Konoha, who had not yet changed into his uniform made his face heat up.

The setter had a crush on the blond for two years now, but he didn't think it could happen until he joined the volleyball club. Konoha was the first one to introduce him to the volleyball club.

Bokuto saw the second year as well and waved him over. Akaashi nodded in his direction and walked across the street to walk alongside the two. "Aghaashi!!" Bokuto greeted him as usual and flung an arm around him. Keiji winced and continued to walk with them.

He dipped his head slightly towards Konoha, who smiled in return. "Hi, Akaashi!" he says in a sweet voice. The blond walks over to the other side of Akaashi, opposite to Bokuto and swats Bokuto's arm off of Akaashi.

"Stop that. It's early morning and you're being too rough. We have practice early too, remember?" he says, as Bokuto slumps. Akaashi thanks Konoha with his eyes, who winks back at him, making Akaashi's heart flutter.

"HEY HEY HEYYY!!! WASHIO HEYY!!!" Bokuto runs to the tall middle blocker, who grunts as Bokuto slaps him on the back. Washio manages to dodge Bokuto's grip for a mere three seconds, before being enveloped into one of Bokuto's hugs.

Akaashi stared at Konoha in confusion. Why wasn't he telling Bokuto to lay off of Washio as he did with him? I mean, Washio was getting _mauled_. The blond caught Akaashi looking at him, and stared back.

Akaashi wanted to turn away, but he just lost himself in Konoha's pretty eyes. The wing spiker leaned in forward and booped Akaashi on the nose. "What's up Akaashi? You're a lot more stare-ish today." The older male joked.

"I-" He began looking for an excuse. It was the dumbest thing he could come up with, but it was really all he could think of when Konoha just looked at him like that.

"I'm going to tell my crush how I feel-" He blurted to the wing spiker. Akinori looked at him, eyes ablaze, and positively full of passion. He dragged Keiji over to the side of the club room and smiled big.

"So..." He snickered. "Who's the lucky person?" What he really wanted to say was 'Who is it. Tell me now so I can kill them.'

Akaashi buried his cheeks in his beige uniform sweater. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He can't let Konoha know it's him! The younger one pulled himself together and met the older ones' eyes. "It's a guy..."

Konoha's eyes lit up, and he held Akaashi hand and ran with him to the library. "Tell me everything." He sat across from Akaashi and proped his elbows on the table to let his face rest in his hands.

Akaashi blushed a little, as he was sitting directly across from the one who he was supposedly going to tell he loved. He couldn't concentrate with Akinori looking at him with his beautiful eyes, framed by his blond lashes. He tried averting his eyes from Konoha's, but they came back to Konoha's face and his lips.

Oh god, Keiji couldn't help himself. His lips were pink and blended perfectly with his skin tone, they were perfect. He thought everything about Akinori was perfect.

"He's um... really..." Keiji started. Akinori leaned in closer. "Just tell me, you can trust me, right?" Darn it. Even his voice was swaying him over. Keiji figured it was better to not look at Akinori at all. He slumped down and lay his head on top of his arms.

"I think he's perfect." he started up again. Konoha could barely contain himself, but he held on. He wanted the setter to tell him everything about this perfect guy.

Akinori just wanted the younger male to be happy, even if it meant _he_ couldn't. Akinori wanted to support him in every way possible and if he started describing Bokuto, there was nothing he could do about it.

He smiled at the dark-haired male and urged him to go on. He was so cute and thoughtful. Akaashi was one of the best things that Akinori could ask for. His feelings only really developed in the late first year.

"Well he... he had to retake a test once. But he's still... smart. He plays volleyball and-"

Konoha placed a finger on Akaashi's lips. "Hold up! He plays volleyball?!"

Akaashi sighed and took Konoha's finger off of his lips. "Yes, and if you would let me continue, I just might tell you which team he's on."

Konoha apologized quickly and let him continue.

"Fukurodani. He plays for Fukurodani."

The wing spiker almost choked on air. His face flushed and he lowered his eyes. Had to retake a test, on out volleyball team? 'Ugh, it's totally Bokuto.' he thought to himself.

"I- I really like him. He's cool and a good player, I've liked this guy for two years now, he's really really amazing. Every time I see him, its like i want to set the ball over just for him. He's beautiful..." Akaashi confessed. Konoha glanced at Akaashi's hands, which were shaking. "First of all, two years and you haven't told him? Dude, he might get a girlfriend or boyfriend, so just... tell him, y'know?"

Akaashi's breathing patterns faltered, and so did his voice as he spoke. Konoha placed a hand over Akaashi's. "There's nothing to be scared of. If he can't see how great you are... then he's really not worth it." Konoha felt like crying. He was going to help Akaashi get someone else. He couldn't cry just yet though. He had to help Akaashi.

"Tell this guy how you feel. Do it casually though. Give him a couple tosses and when you're done and alone, just go for it. I'll be right behind you and if he breaks your heart, I'll break him." He slid in a joke at the end to make Akaashi feel more comfortable.

Keiji smiled. Konoha really did know how to cheer him up. But would he really be right with him when he told him how he felt?

Konoha raised his arms, gesturing for Akaashi to come to him. Akaashi sat up and fell into Akinori's embraces. He hugged him tightly. "Shall we go and tell this guy how you feel?"

"Sure Konoha-san, but I don't think you'll be able to beat yourself up when you reject me." He said, breathing heavily. This was it. His world was about to fall apart.

"Wh- wait- what?" The blond pulled away and looked at Akaashi. There was no turning back for Akaashi. He had already told him how he felt. "I think you heard me clearly, Konoha-san."

"Y-you must be joking!" Konoha's face flushed and he couldn't look Akaashi in the eyes. "It's- it's me?!" Akaashi looked Konoha in the eyes. "It's not a joke, I- I really do like you, Konoha-san."

Right then, Konoha picked up Akaashi and pressed his forehead against his, smiling the brightest he's ever smiled. "Akaashi... I couldn't reject you. No never! Aha... I-I feel like crying!"

Akinori brought a hand to Akaashi's face and pressed his lips against his. Akaashi melted into the sweet kiss after a few moments. Keiji pulled away, his heart beating rapidly. "So... are you going to give me an answer, Akinori-san?"

The use of his first name felt so surreal to Akaashi.

"That was my answer, Keiji. Unless you'd like me to say it again?" he chuckled.

They shared another cute and quick peck on the lips, resulting in the two being late for practice, holding hands as they entered the gym.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! this was like my first first official fanfic, i hope to improve


End file.
